


Dress-Up

by colonelchloe



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Chlowin, Dress Up, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Self-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelchloe/pseuds/colonelchloe
Summary: It's Character Day at Chloe's school! You know JUST what that means.





	Dress-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in January (specifically the 26th) so keep in mind it's a bit old. It's also really, REALLY short. It's also based on a true story.

“Chloe, why are you rummaging through my closet like that? Don’t you have to go to school soon?” Darwin asked as he watched the girl run from his closet to her room, taking two jackets of his and his hat. He decided to follow her. Chloe dashed into her room and shut the door behind her. Darwin opened the door. 

“Chloe, wha-” His question stopped midway when he saw Chloe wearing the clothes she took, along with a yarn beard and an assortment of small, fake finches. They both froze in their movements when they spotted each other.

“I...uh…” chloe started, her words trailing off. “A-are you dressing up as me?” Darwin asked her. “...yeah. It’s character day at my school and I thought it would be cool if I went as you. I hope you don’t mind if I borrow some of your things.”

Darwin paused, comprehending the situation. “Sure, ok!” He said enthusiastically. “When are you leaving?” He asked. Chloe pulled up her sleeve and looked at her watch. “About now.” She answered, looking up at him. 

“Oh! I have an idea!” Darwin exclaimed. He devolved into a very small finch, identical to the fake ones, and perched himself on Chloe’s shoulder. “I’ll go to school with you!” He said. 

“Oh, you can still talk while you’re a finch!” Chloe observed. “As long as nobody else can tell that you’re not one of these finches, this could actually work out really well!” Chloe said excitedly, as she began to walk out the door, making her way to the bus stop.


End file.
